


A captain in for cuts

by Coldcuts127



Category: The Outer Worlds
Genre: Alcohol, Dangerous Situations, Flirting, Gore, Mutilation, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldcuts127/pseuds/Coldcuts127
Summary: The crew of the unreliable are worried for there captains tendencies , some of them decide wether or not to talk to him about his recklessness, so as the crew works to understand  there dangerous captain, when  problems arise and shit hits the fan
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave suggestions I will write close to anything, smut, gore , you name it, anyways thanks for reading I hope you like it.

Cole, the captain of reliable mowed down marauders and miscreants all day long , along with Ellie and Parvati that is. This was a standard day for him and the two randomly selected companions he often brought with him. He would take side jobs and helping all around halcyon for as many bits as could be provided, wether it was a monarch marauding, or a terra 2 attack he wandered all around spitting fire and metal and swinging razors and rocks, and quite frankly he wouldn’t have it any other way. But his crew worried about him doing it , it’s not that it wasn’t that he couldn’t handle himself , or that he should get a town life , no it was because he had ABSOLUTELY NO interest in the preservation of life, it wasn’t that he took life often , it was how he took it.  
When he was presented with a challenge he would go to extreme measures to make the fight vicious but at the same time to keep the fight going. He had gone into bloodlust many times often taking out a pulse hammer and smashing marauders faces like tomato’s. Once he went out into monarch in search of what he heard had been a mega mantiqueen.

===================**********three months earlier**************=============================

Parvati awoke groggy and sore from a fight she and the captain had got into she felt bones creak and muscles stretch. Parvati walked from her quarters and into the kitchen and for once everyone was there, except the captain. 

Parvati mumbled: “mornin”

,she received a chorus of the crews own good mornings and welcomes , before sitting down and asking where the captain was  
Nobody knew, his weapons and main pairs of armor were splayed in the cargo hold where he usually stored them. This wasn’t the first time though he had done this so no one was exceptionally worried . 

ADA piped in and said:“the captain left late at night to go fight the mega mantiqueen. 

What!?! Ellie shouted:”

That dumb bastards going to try and kill a fuckin mantiqueen with his bare hands”!?!?

As if on queue. The door down below opened and the captain walked in drenched in blood some his some the many creatures he had just killed. He went up the latter and into the kitchen and said “

good morning everyone ,before popping out a zero gee brew from the fridge”. 

For a moment it was silent , then hell broke lose. 

Felix said his piece first:”Capt wholly hell, you fucking mad lad.

Nyoka: “Damn you beat me to her” . 

Parvati:”Captain!oh my law! Are you okay?.

Ellie:Holy hell are you okay capt.? 

Cole took a long swig of his zero gee and said: I’m perfectly fine. Ellie:you don’t look fine.

The captains leaded armor was torn to shreds in places and his left arm was bare as the armor there were replaced with swollen tears in skin and jagged cuts which were accompanied by running trickling streams of thick blood. Ellie got up and grabbed by the arm and led him into her quarters pushed him into a chair got her med kit and went to work on his arm all while muttering swear words and profanities.

Cole smugly said: I know your a pirate but your cursing like a sailor, eh?

Shut your trap you bastardized peice of petrified sprat shit ! You had me worried sick you fucker!!! Yelled Ellie 

Why are you so worried ? I killed it didn’t I ? Cole muttered

That’s not the poi- wait what ? Ellie stared at Cole incredulously. 

Cole shrugged, : that was the plan. After I killed it, I sharpened a rock and cut its head off and dragged that bitch all the way back here.

I want to have it plaqued and pristine like Nyokas rapt head. Cole exclaimed.

Wait then where’s the head ? Ellie asked 

Cole led Ellie outside the ship where the severed head lay. Ellie turned to Cole and muttered,: You are the craziest fuck I have ever seen


	2. A captain in for cuts 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captain deals and dealt with lots problems now and again, but now he has the crews problems to deal with, and a gun and knife won’t fix them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m gonna make it a series and thanks to anyone who has taken time to read this

The captain sat up against the wall opposite to ADA.

Cole: Ugh, I need another drink.

ADA: captain this is your sixth drink, it wouldn’t be wise to have another .

Cole: ya-know, I'm starting to think you’re sentient, and you know what? I’m starting to think you care about me and my crew’s problems.

ADA: don’t be ridiculous captain.

Cole: I’m not, I think you care about things, like when I got to my quarters After killing that mantiqueen, you spoke to me in my quarters and told me it was important for the captain to be alive for the crew.

Cole: but I think what you meant was, it’s important to you for me to be alive.

ADA flustered and then turned back to hibernation mode. ADA had cared for the captain, well as far as she could to feel what a human felt when they cared for someone, and after losing captain Hawthorne she didn’t have the courage of opening up to a captain who was so incredibly reckless. 

Cole: Alright I’m going to bed. He took his bottle and tapped ADAs terminal with it. Cheers, Cole said.

Cole left the cockpit and went up the stairs to go to go to bed it wasn’t a long day but he had never always felt grateful to strip armor and step into his regular clothes before having a drink and taking a shower, Parvati and Felix and him had found a way to heat the water with engine heat using a knob in the shower that Parvati installed. His crew was great and as he hopped into bed he within 15 seconds had fell into dreamless oblivion.

Cole snapped awake to hear knocking on his door. He got up put on his clothes and answered it. It Vicar Max , he had grown fond over the vicar, when he was at earth he had read many books and loved history, so when he met the vicar he had enjoyed explaining culture, sports, politics, religion, and even dabbling in the small amount of historical details that the vicar hadn’t known yet.

Max: Ah good morning captain.

Cole: morning max, what’s up? 

Max: Felix wanted to know if you where interested in watching a tossball game on tv?

Cole: Why didn’t he come and ask you himself ?

Max: I wouldn’t know, I asum-BANG!!

The ship shuttered and max was thrown to the wall and the captain hurled towards the stairs falling down them.

Cole: by the law, what the hell happened?

ADA: captain we an enemy ship trying to board us, it seems they are mercenaries.

Cole: tell the crew to get to they’re quarters, I’m gonna have those mercs heads in a bag by time I’m done with those bastards.

Cole stomped down the stairs and grabbed a plasma cutter stepped into the airlock room and saw four guys he slit the first guys throat and threw him onto the second guy before going to the third guy and slitting his throat and throwing him at the second again before charging and practically gutting the fourth guy, when he was done he walked to the second man who was pinned by his companions corpses. Cole squat down and stabbed him in the face multiple times before calling Sam to dispose of the bodies and clean the room. 

When he walked to the kitchen all the crew was their by then. (with the exception of Sam). 

Hey guys. Cole said.

They all greeted him and asked what had happened.

Cole: They were just mercs, probably from the board.

Cole: welp I’m gonna skip-drive us to terra 2 and visit the olé edgewater.

The crew all exchanged looks and went back to doing what they usually did: relax. It wasn’t uncommon to have mercs come at them but the captain hadn’t taken kindly to the audacity of them boarding his ship. Soon they were landing at the edgewater landing pad the captain had told them that they could go in and out of town if they wanted, besides, the captain wasn’t taking anyone with him, but he wouldn’t object to see his crew wandering around either. The captain pulled out a cigarette and strolled around. The town seemed to be thriving since the deserters came through. Adelaide came in too, even though she wasn’t happy about it. Tobson had also lightened up and gave them Sunday’s off. Which was appreciated by the towns folk who before were working themselves into a early grave.

He walked into the sick house and smiled many people had gotten their needed medicine and the house had become empty with the exception of one or two people every now and then. He strolled over to the bar and was greeted before buying a rucksack of drinks and food. He had bought saltuna, iceberg vodka, zero gee, rizzos, purple berry cereal, and milk. He waved a hand at nyoka and Ellie who were sharing a table and chatting, before he briefly unloaded the food and drinks back at the ship into the fridge and then leaving again.

He then bought some armor and weapons parts along with all the ammo he was aloud at the general store before once again unloading it all at the ship. The captain had never found his bits to be lacking, a result of helping almost anyone he came across he needed the helping. He decided to go back to the ship and go to sleep for the night


End file.
